


The Alaska

by merryghoul



Series: Fan Flashworks [21]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Backstory, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-02
Updated: 2012-12-02
Packaged: 2017-11-20 01:51:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/579984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merryghoul/pseuds/merryghoul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oswin discovers she's trapped on the <em>Alaska.</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	The Alaska

**Author's Note:**

> Fan Flashworks: solitary  
> [Fic Promptly: fate](http://fic-promptly.dreamwidth.org/144721.html?thread=6667345&format=light#cmt6667345)

Somehow Oswin was able to escape the horde of Daleks she was surrounded by to return to the _Alaska._

She couldn't leave because the Daleks would kill her. But her new life living on the _Alaska_ wasn't so bad.

She had access to several pieces of technology left on the _Alaska_. The first thing she'd do with the technology is play her favourite aria from _Carmen,_ the Habenera.

There was a hammock in the corner of her room. She could hang it up and sleep on it. 

She had all the ingredients to make a soufflé. Maybe while she was alone she'd finally be able to master making them.

And someday she'd be able to say happy birthday to her mum in person.

Oswin was stuck in the _Alaska_ until she was rescued. But being alone was better than being dead. She may as well enjoy life alone until then.


End file.
